Pansy Parkinson Just Loves Unicorns
by vikung-fu
Summary: [Pansy x Luna fluff] Pansy Parkinson doesn't like unicorns at all. Nor does she like Ravenclaw girls and apple turnovers.


**PANSY PARKINSON JUST LOVES UNICORNS**

"Oh, hello there," murmured a distracted, far-away voice. "Are you here to feed the unicorns?"   
Pansy Parkinson yelped loudly, pulling her hands away from the unicorn fawns and whirling on her heels with a sneer of dislike already forming on her face in an attempt to disguise her shock.

Standing before her, the tips of her feet turned inwards to meet each other and a large, foul-smelling black sack held before her was Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl a year younger than Pansy.

Flies buzzed around the sack and she noted, with disgust, that it was seeping blood onto the pale grass. Pansy's sneer became genuine and she had to fight to conceal just how nauseous the stench of the sack truly made her feel.

"What _have _you got there?" She snarled, her lips curling and her upturned nose wrinkling.

Luna Lovegood shifted her feet and Pansy noted, with dislike, that neither of the girl's shoes actually matched. Sure enough, they both looked to be the kind of baseball boots she had seen muggle children wearing but one of them was an apple red colour whilst the other was bright pink. She had deigned to tie the laces on neither of her shoes, leaving them to trail amongst the greenery of the grass and the filth of the pooling blood.

She had, however, taken it upon herself to decorate them.

Upon the white cap of the pink shoe she had drawn a chequered chessboard pattern with a black felt tip pen whilst the red shoe boasted a more elaborate and colourful representation of stars and rainbows.

The Ravenclaw girl's disastrous dress decisions didn't end there either; in the fringe of her pale hair were roughly fifteen or ten hairclips and slides, some shaped as stars others decorated in polka dot or zebra striped fashion. Beneath her school blazer and over her school shirt and tie she wore a heavy, well-worn hooded jumper of pale grey, its long sleeves trailing out from the sleeves of her blazer so that only the tips of her fingers, each one decorated with a different colour and seriously chipped polish, were visible.

Pansy made a mental note to herself, promising that at the first opportunity she would steal the other girl's shoes and throw them in the river or something.

"Dead cow bits." Luna answered innocently. "It's for the thestrals. They're unusual because, unlike their closest relatives they're carnivorous. I think that's really interesting, don't you?"

The unicorns became nervous as the stench of decay reached their splayed nostrils. Anxiously they stamped the ground with their heavy hooves and cast suspicious looks at the Ravenclaw girl.

"I think it's _disgusting_!" Pansy snapped. "And it's disturbing the unicorns!"

Luna tilted her head at an angle, almost as if she were resting it upon her shoulder.

"I didn't know you liked unicorns, Pansy Parkinson." She said softly.

Pansy felt a warm blush spread across her face.

"I-I don't!" She stammered in protest before recovering herself. "Although I certainly like them more than I like you!"

Luna smiled sweetly.

"That's a shame really." She said in her dreamy voice. "I think unicorns are quite sweet really. They have that graceful quality you don't see much in horses or zebras or quaggas."

Pansy looked angrily in her direction, wrestling with her thoughts for fear that she would find herself in a position where she might accidently admit how fond of the animals she actually was.

"I think you're quite sweet as well, Pansy Parkinson," smiled the other girl innocently. "But you don't help yourself by dressing so plainly."

Pansy blushed furiously, aware that she had been both compliment and insulted.

"You're such an idiot, Lovegood! _I hate you_!" She shouted.

At this, the unicorns began to neigh in a startled fashion, turning their large, dark eyes towards the vast forest behind them.

Luna let the bag of meat slip from her fingers and reached past Pansy, gently sinking her fingers into the mane of the nearest unicorn and running her hand down its long neck. The unicorn was instantly calmed, a calm that seemingly spread out from it, infecting the whole herd and distracting them from their feelings of anxiety.

The side effects of this act of compassion was that, in order to reach the unicorn, Luna had been forced to lean so close to Pansy, who could not retreat for fear of falling over the animals behind her, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Hello, Pansy Parkinson." Luna smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

Before Pansy could protest, the younger Ravenclaw girl had closed the final gap between them and placed her lips upon Pansy's own.

Pansy blinked in surprise and then, even more to her surprise, she found her eyes closing and her arms rising to embrace the other girl.

Behind them, the unicorns remained silent, as if in awed reverie of their embrace. 

After a moment, Luna gently lifted her lips and Pansy hastily dropped her arms from the other's back.

"I-I didn't mean to do that!" She blushed.

"Yes you did." Luna said matter-of-factly, reaching up to curl a strand of pale hair between her fingers. "And you shouldn't apologise for it."

"I'm not apologising to _you_!" Pansy said in disgust.

Luna smiled charmingly.

"Good. That's a step in the right direction, I think."

Pansy opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to quite believe the audacity of the younger girl.

"Another step would be to spend more time with me." Luna mused. "Perhaps you could meet me here again and we could have a picnic? Yes. That would be nice."

"I-I can't...! Draco...I mean, _my friends_...they wouldn't talk to me...they'd _disown _me!" She stopped, suddenly realising what she was saying and quickly added, "I don't even _like _you, Lovegood!"

"You shouldn't worry so much about other people." Luna chided.

Awkwardly, Pansy sidestepped her and backed slowly away, almost falling over the abandoned sack of meat.

"Would Saturday morning be good for you?" The Ravenclaw girl asked innocently. "I thought it would be nice because then we could have tea and croissants and strawberries and cream and ice cream and apples and bananas and mince pies and muffins and..."

The list would have gone on had Pansy not interjected in an irritated tone.

"What are you talking about, you dullard? Mince pies are only for Christmas. It's February!"   
Luna tilted her head once again.

"Oh. Do you not have them at any other time? I'm sorry, that must be quite hard on you."

"Shut up, Lovegood! You're such an idiot! I hate you!" Bellowed Pansy and stormed away.

Luna Lovegood turned and waved slowly with both hands at Pansy's back.

"Bye bye, Pansy Parkinson. See you on Saturday." She called after her.

Pansy did not reply, tightening her fists in anger as she marched swiftly away...and yet despite herself she found herself oddly excited about the prospect of Saturday morning.

"I hate Luna Lovegood, _I hate Luna Lovegood_!" She hissed to herself as the familiar shape of the old school loomed into view on the horizon.

Absently she wondered, with a curious smile and a swiftly beating heart, if Luna was the kind of person who liked apple turnovers.


End file.
